


Little Things

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is a Blam/Quick fic set during Guilty Pleasures. It features a song by One Direction called Little Things, and I hope ya'll like. It came out of me pretty quick. It is Sam and Puck showing their feelings for Blaine and Quinn. XD. That being said, Quick is the secondary couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. Neither does the song Little Things. This was, wow. I can’t believe how quickly it came out of me. But here it is, and I hope ya’ll like it. I can’t fight the Blam or Quick, they are my OTPs. This follows canon only halfway, anything that they wrote that I didn’t agree with I kept out, such as Pizes, Samcedes, Blaine’s middle name, the fact that they gelled his hair up like a helmet, and my headcanon is that Puck wouldn’t have been able to graduate due to not having enough classes that he’d attended in order to. Also, I let loose some of my own feelings about Klaine a little, just so you know. I do not hate Kurt, I do not hate Klaine, I just no longer ship it. So, read on, and review if you like!** _

Little Things  
By Julia

Sam had listened to Blaine sing Against All Odds, and he could tell that Blaine hadn’t been singing about Kurt. Sam had started to figure out that Blaine had a crush on him. He was always staring at Sam’s lips, and he seemed a little more awkward around him than usual. Sam had guessed that it was because he was crushing on him all by himself, too. That wasn’t usually the kind of thing that he was able to figure out himself. His mind just didn’t work like that. He was busy thinking of a song he could come up to sing that would let Blaine know how he felt about him. He wasn’t sure what he was going to use. He wanted it to fit into the Guilty Pleasures lesson. He wanted advice, and he didn’t know who to go to. Blaine was usually the one he went to with these kinds of things, so he decided to call Puck. He was more enlightened now, right? He was sure that he could ask his advice.

Picking up his cell phone, he dialed Puck’s number, and waited while it rang. Sam had started to have feelings for Blaine a long time ago, and he had been glad to find out that Blaine felt the same. It was so obvious after the song he sang. He had even played it on the piano. That was pretty cool. He had put some actual thought into it. That was the good thing. It meant that he really meant what he had been singing. Sam wasn’t surprised that Blaine had said it was about Kurt, because it had been in front of everyone else, and he hadn’t exactly spoken up to Sam yet. Although Sam was sure that he hadn’t been the only one to guess what was going through Blaine’s mind. That was when Puck picked up. “Puck, hey, it’s Sam.” 

That was a voice Puck hadn’t heard in awhile. Puck leaned back on his bed, he was still in LA. He was working on deciding if he was going to stay there or not. He had been back to Lima recently, and he thought Ohio might be the better option for him, but it was still up in the air. Puck hadn’t graduated with everyone else, he’d gotten his GED because he’d failed his senior year, and there was no way he was repeating. It wasn’t something that he had been relishing. Of course, if he’d had to, it would have been his own fault, but that wasn’t the point. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He didn’t exactly have a plan for his life yet. 

“What’s up, Evans?” Puck asked, reaching for his bowl, he was smoking. Puck had a tiny apartment, and it wasn’t like he had a lot of money flow, but there was no way he’d give up his weed as long as he didn’t have to. All the bills were paid at the moment, he was going to lay back and relax. Plus he’d been thinking about Quinn a lot lately, and that wasn’t something he could stand to focus on at the moment. They should be together, and while he knew that, she didn’t. That wasn’t something that he was prepared to deal with. At least not without something to get him so he wasn’t sober anymore.

Sam could tell that he was smoking, he heard the lighter being clicked. He didn’t mind, Sam had been known to imbibe a few times himself. Not like Puck but on occasion. He didn’t call attention to the fact that he knew though, and said, “I need your advice, man.” He paused then, not sure how to bring up the part that it was about Blaine. He wasn’t sure what words he was going to use. He didn’t think Puck would refuse to help but he didn’t want to scare him off, either. So he chose his next words carefully.

“Look, Puck, I have a crush on someone, and he likes me back. It’s Blaine.” The story about Blaine singing the Phil Collins song for him poured out of him, and he wondered what Puck would think of that. “I want to tell him about how I feel in song, and I don’t want it to be outside of the lesson. I want it to fit in. This lesson was so important to Blaine, and I don’t want to let him down. I want to make sure that he knows that I care about him too and what he cares about is important to me.” When he finished was when he finally took a breath.

That was when Puck chuckled. “Dude, you are in love with him, aren’t you?” He asked, and they both were quiet for a moment before Sam laughed with him, and they spent a minute or so chuckling. “Dude, that’s great, really. You should tell him, definitely. I’m not sure what kind of songs to suggest, because you know what your guilty pleasures are, not me.” Puck said, as his iPod changed to a new song, and it was one by One Direction, which Puck would never admit was on his iPod, at least, to anyone but a few select individuals in glee club. Sam was one of those people. It was called _Little Things_.

_Your hand fits in mine like it’s made just for me_  
But bear this in mind, it was meant to be  
And I’m joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me 

_I know you’ve never loved the crinkles in your eyes_  
when you smile  
You’ve never loved your stomach or your thighs  
the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I’ll love them endlessly 

Sam could hear the words over the phone, and an excited breath came to him. “Dude, who is that?” He asked, it sounded familiar. It sounded like _Little Things_. He was proud of himself when Puck told him that’s indeed what it was. He had that song…. And he knew how to play it on his guitar. It was one of those he’d taught himself how to play by ear. He couldn’t do that with everything but certain things he could. He moved to get his guitar, and strummed a little, singing along with his voice, which was a little rough at the moment, he’d been using it a lot that day. 

He played through the whole song, Puck had stopped his iPod to listen. Sam really knew that this was the song he wanted to sing for Blaine. He knew that sometimes Blaine felt like he wasn’t good enough, even though it was clear that he was, and he had been beating himself up a lot with this whole cheating on Kurt thing. Sam wasn’t sure that Kurt entirely deserved Blaine, though, because Blaine was amazing, and yeah, he’d made a mistake, but Kurt had also been ignoring Blaine and not being as into his life as he had been when he had moved. Blaine had felt like he’d been losing Kurt, Sam wasn’t sure that he blamed him for feeling that way. Sam had often wondered if Kurt and Blaine were even still together those first weeks after Kurt had moved to NYC. 

“Dude, that song is genius.” Puck said when he’d finished, it reminded him of Quinn, too. Puck wondered if he could do what he was thinking that he should do. He wanted to sing it for Quinn, too, with Sam, they could do it for Blaine and Quinn. Okay, he was officially too high…. Or was he? Puck thought he could probably move back easily, sell the shit he didn’t need for gas and just go. It’s not like he couldn’t go back to his ma’s until he figured things out. She wasn’t home a lot anyway, it’s not like she’d even notice he was there at first. 

He put down the empty bowl, and said, “Dude, what do you think of me coming back to Lima and singing with you to Quinn? It might take me a couple of days to get there…… I can sell some shit but I don’t think it’d be enough for a plane ticket… unless I sold my truck.” That would be a problem though because then he wouldn’t have a vehicle, and he hadn’t had to deal with that since before he was 16. He’d saved up for his own truck and had bought it so he could always be mobile. He didn’t like being dependent on people. “And if you could call her and ask her to come, I know she would. She might not if it’s me, I mean, things are fine with us but after she was there at Thanksgiving, it was a little weird….” He knew it was because of the professor she’d been dating. Lopez had told him. 

That didn’t surprise Sam, either. He had known that Puck had been in love with Quinn since they’d met. It had been completely obvious. Sam had been surprised at the time that he’d dated Quinn that Puck hadn’t beaten him up, but Sam had talked to him about it afterwards, and Puck had said that he didn’t think he was good enough for Quinn, and he’d been trying to get her to be happy with someone who was. That had made Sam feel really good, and they’d been good friends ever since. Sam leaned back on his bed, still strumming his guitar a little. “You should do that. I wish I could help with you getting out here, but I can’t. I can call Quinn for you, though. She should know how you feel.” 

He let his fingers move along the strings absentmindedly. “You know the song on guitar?” He asked, knowing that Puck would give him the real answer. “If you do you can play with me.” That had been one of their favorite past times when Puck had lived in Lima too, playing songs on their guitars together. Sam really wanted to teach Blaine how to play, because he thought that it would be fun to jam with him, too. “Even if this doesn’t work out in the next couple of days, I still think that you should do it, Puckerman. You know that you’re never going to love anyone like you love her. I wasn’t there when you met, but I can tell that there’s never been anyone else for you.” 

It was hard not to agree with that. Puck had never loved anyone like he loved Quinn, he had never dated anyone seriously but her. Lopez didn’t count because she was a lesbian. Puck thought that Sam had a point though. Even if this didn’t work out, he could still make it known to Quinn how he felt about her. He still didn’t think that he was good enough for her, but that was something that they’d have to work on. He knew that he could be what Quinn needed. He would do whatever he had to do, and that’s how he knew that he was meant to be with her. No one would ever be able to get him to change but her.  
“  
You’re right.” Puck said slowly, listening to Sam still plucking along his guitar. “And yeah, I do know the song on guitar.” Puck told him, that was hard to admit, but he did. “Dude, it’s going to sound awesome acoustic, let’s not get the band in on it, we’ll tell them to hang back.” He really liked this idea, and he was surprised that he’d agreed to it. It’s not what he would have come up with, but maybe that’s why it was a perfect idea for both of them. 

He was starting to get excited now. “Dude, it is.” Sam agreed. They spent a few more minutes planning out things, and then Puck told him he’d let him know the next day for sure when he was leaving. They hung up then, and Sam moved to practice the song again, going through it a bit harder this time, no one was home yet and he could let loose. His siblings had karate after school, his dad was still working, and so was his mother. She’d pick up the twins on her way back home. Sam moved through the song, really putting himself into it. He could picture all of the little things he loved about Blaine as he sang, and a involuntary smile lit up his face. 

_I won’t let these little things_  
slip out of my mouth  
but if I do it’s you  
Oh it’s you they add up to  
I’m in love with you  
And all these little things 

The soft sounds of Sam’s guitar played, he was in front of the entire choir room with Puck, who had barely managed to get in under the wire. Quinn and Blaine had been told to sit together in the front row, and they were both perplexed. Sam had started by just starting the song, and they were singing now. Sam never took his green eyes off Blaine’s hazel ones. They were filling with tears, and Sam wanted to wipe the tears off Blaine’s cheeks and kiss him, he watched Blaine’s face as he tried to figure out if Sam really meant what he was singing. 

_I know you’ve never loved_  
the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh,  
you still have to squeeze into your jeans  
but you’re perfect to me 

_I won’t these little things_  
slip out my mouth, but if it’s true  
it’s you, it’s you they add up to  
I’m in love with you  
and all these little things 

When they were finished, Sam looked at Puck, who nodded, which meant he got to say what he wanted to say first. Sam moved to take Blaine’s hand. Blaine was full out crying now, overcome with emotion. Sam knelt in front of him, and brushed some of the tears from Blaine’s cheeks with his free thumb. “Blaine, I know that you said that that song was for Kurt, but we both know that it wasn’t. That song was for me. You have feelings for me.” Sam said, and paused, waiting for Blaine to deny. He didn’t, he nodded slowly. The entire choir room was watching, unable to look away. 

He let his hand move up into Blaine’s curls, brushing some of the more unruly ones off his forehead. He was so glad that Blaine had gone more natural, he only tended to put in enough to keep the Medusa tendencies away, not the amounts he used to use. Sam loved his natural curls, they were so soft and silky and beautiful. “I love you, Blaine. I have loved you for awhile now. You just…. I love everything about you. I love the way you lick your lips when you’re nervous, I love the way that you look at me when you think no one’s looking. I love the way that you look at my lips, like you’re wondering how they would feel against mine.” Sam said, he was starting to cry a little himself now. It had been since Quinn that he had felt this way about someone. He hadn’t dated anyone after her, actually. He’d started to really have feelings for Blaine the year before, when Blaine had still been with Kurt. 

Voice trembling a little, Sam said, “I think I’ve loved you since the day that we were practicing for Sectionals last year, and you got so upset with me about the dance I wanted us to perform.” They both chuckled a little, it seemed like it was so long ago, longer than it was. Sam reached out, brushing his hand across the stubble on Blaine’s chin. His thumb brushed over Blaine’s lips. “I love you, Blaine Brandon Anderson, and I want to be your boyfriend.” That was when he pressed his lips to Blaine’s, who gasped, and kissed back, unable to help himself.

When Sam’s lips touched his, Blaine was unable to help from kissing back, a hand moving up into Sam’s blonde hair, tugging a little, pulling his face closer to his. Blaine had never in his life imagined that this would happen. He had sat there while Sam had been singing in complete and utter disbelief. He hadn’t been sure what he was hearing, if Sam really did mean that he loved Blaine too. He wasn’t surprised that since Puck was here, Quinn was too. That was something that Blaine had figured out a long time ago. 

Now, he pulled back to breathe, amidst the cheers and catcalls that everyone was letting out. Blaine sniffled, as Sam wiped tears off his cheeks. “Really, Sam? You really mean that?” He asked, Blaine would always care for Kurt, but this felt… this felt real. This felt more real than anything ever had in his entire life. Blaine sniffled more, as Sam nodded, brushing more curls off his forehead and then moving to cup Blaine’s cheek. “I love you so much, Sam.” Blaine said, kissing him again, those lips felt exactly like he had imagined that they would. Amazing, the best kiss of his life. 

“Okay, lovebirds, cut it out for now.” Puck said, as the room quieted as he spoke. Sam met his eyes and nodded, moving to sit down, pulling Blaine onto his lap. No one objected. Puck knew that Quinn had to be super curious now, since it had turned out that Sam had been serenading Blaine. He turned to look at her, he wasn’t crying, but his face was serious. She was watching him a bit carefully, as if she was trying to figure out what she was going to say back to him. 

“Quinn, babe, before you start to object, please, let me get this out.” Puck started, and sat down in a chair next to her, looking at her. He knew that the entire choir room was watching and listening, and for once, he didn’t care. This was exactly what he was supposed to be doing, they could figure this all out. He knew that they could. He loved her so much. He had for years, even if for years she hadn’t wanted to give him the time of day. Not that he blamed her, he wasn’t exactly someone that you could take home, and Quinn had always been a Christian girl, regardless of what relationship she had with her parents. He liked that she had principles.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out and started to speak. “Quinn, I know that we’ve been through a lot… and I know that some of it has been horrible. I wasn’t always treating you like I should have been. I really wish that I could go back and change that, but I can’t. All I can do is tell you that I love you. I always have. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I can’t imagine being with anyone but you.” He knew that she was going to push him away, he was expecting it. But that didn’t mean that he was going anywhere, he was going to keep going for her. He wasn’t going to give up. It was something that he didn’t want to do anymore. He wanted to fight for the things he wanted. 

During the entire performance, Quinn had known exactly what was going on. She had been noticing that Sam had had feelings for Blaine for awhile, it was, and no pun intended, little things that she had noticed over the last year. She had never been ignorant of how Puck felt about her either. She had always known. If Quinn was honest with herself, she had always had feelings for him too. 

Things were really good with her right now though, and she wasn’t sure that she wanted to add a relationship right now, especially with Puck. She wanted things with them to be right, and she didn’t want to mess it up. She wanted the time to be right for both of them. She leaned to take his hand, she didn’t want to be mean about this. He really had grown up a lot since their sophomore year. She wanted to be honest with him. “Puck, that was beautiful, really. You and Sam did an amazing job.” She started. 

That was when she got a little tongue tied. She ignored everyone else in the room, and focused on those hazel eyes that she loved to look into, whether she would admit it or not. She didn’t want to at the moment. She wanted to get this right. Quinn took a deep breath and kept speaking. “Puck, I’m not saying no. I care about you, too. I really do. I just… you need to get yourself together. You need to be more settled before we start something like that.” Quinn told him. “When you’ve got things more figured out, you can call me, okay?” 

That didn’t surprise him. He brushed his lips over hers briefly, softly. When he pulled back, he looked at her. “Okay, Quinn. I can do that.” He agreed, and there was a look of surprise on her face, but she accepted that he meant it. Puck would do whatever it took to be with her, and he hoped that she knew that. He knew that he had to prove it to her, and he would. 

Later that evening, Blaine and Sam were kissing on Blaine’s bed. Blaine’s parents were never home, so it was easier for them to make out there. Sam was on top of Blaine, and he was kissing him deeply and passionately. They were definitely on the on ramp for sex, and they weren’t showing any signs of stopping. Sam nibbled on Blaine’s bottom lip, one hand was on Blaine’s hip, the other was in his curls, playing in them languidly. He loved them so much, they were so soft and silky. 

They were kissing like they would never kiss again, the iPod was on the dock on Blaine’s dresser, playing One Direction. They’d made the playlist together, and it was full of songs that reminded them of the other. Blaine’s hands ran along Sam’s back, pulling up his shirt, stroking the soft skin of his back. They stopped long enough to take off both of their shirts, and then settled back on the bed, Blaine’s hands moving all along Sam’s back, loving the feel of Sam’s bare skin. 

Sam’s hand moved up into Blaine’s curls more, cupping the back of his neck. Blaine let out a moan against his lips, as Sam pressed his hardening cock against Blaine’s, their jeans rubbed together. Blaine’s hand moved to Sam’s waistline, and unbuttoned his jeans, his hand moving along Sam’s underwear, rubbing his length through the material. Sam moaned against his lips, and they kissed more feverishly. Sam had to admit, he had never thought that this would happen when he’d first started to have feelings for Blaine. It was amazing. He shimmied enough to let his jeans fall around his ankles, and he kicked them off, towards the direction of the floor. 

This is when Blaine moved them, flipping Sam onto the bed so that he was on top of him. Blaine was a bottom, but he knew that Sam hadn’t done this with a man before, and Blaine wanted to ride him. He wanted to be moving on Sam’s cock as he looked down into those green eyes. Blaine moved, taking off his jeans, and then his underwear. They were both getting hard quickly, no reason to drag this out, it was their first time. He knew that it was going to be amazing regardless. Blaine lifted Sam’s hips, as he took off the other boy’s boxer briefs, and licked his lips as he was faced with Sam’s large hard cock. He couldn’t wait to have that inside him.

Sam’s hands ran along Blaine’s arms. “I want to be inside you.” Sam told him, and he meant it. Blaine nodded eagerly, and straddled Sam. Sam moved to get out a condom and some lube, he spread some of the lube on his fingers, and pressed a couple of them inside Blaine, his boyfriend letting out a gasp of pleasure as they slid inside him. Blaine leaned to kiss him as Sam’s fingers moved inside him, and the curly haired boy let out another gasp of pleasure against Sam’s lips. They both moaned, as their cocks brushed together again, Blaine’s long hard length was laying against Sam’s stomach.  
“  
"Are you ready for me?” Sam asked, his fingers crooking inside him, and Blaine let out a cry. He nodded, unable to speak. Sam grinned and they both moved so that Blaine was lowered over Sam’s cock, and they both guided him into Blaine, who let out a loud squeak as he slid home. Their lips met again, and long kisses were exchanged as they moved together, Sam’s cock easing more into him, Blaine gasping breathlessly every time it slid further inside. 

They were both panting breathlessly, Blaine’s hand braced himself on Sam’s chest, riding him like a bronco, clenching his muscles around Sam’s length, letting out a moan as he did so. Sam’s left hand was on Blaine’s hip, and the other was in Blaine’s hair, tugging and playing with the curls. This was exactly how he had imagined it would be. It felt like he was with who he was supposed to be with, it felt like the entire universe had stopped, and it was just the two of them, showing each other how much they loved each other. Sam tugged Blaine’s head down, his fingers caught in the curls at the nape of Blaine’s neck. He kissed him, he wanted to be kissing him when they both came. 

A few more thrusts of both of their hips, and Blaine was coming all over Sam’s stomach, and Sam was coming inside Blaine. They were both breathless, and hazel eyes met green ones, and they both felt like it was the most amazing sex they’d ever had. Blaine spoke first. “I love you, Samuel Noel Evans.” He said this as his hand moved into Sam’s floppy blonde hair, brushing it off Sam’s forehead. 

“I love you too, Blaine Brandon Anderson.” Sam said, and they kissed, long and slow. 

_One year later_

The moving truck sat in front of Puck’s place, and he called out to Quinn as he moved with Sam to take a couch out to the U-Haul. Both couples were moving to NYC together. Blaine and Sam were married, but Puck and Quinn had just gotten back together a few months ago. They were all very happy. Puck called out, “Quinn, you got everything ready at your place, right?” He didn’t want to have to run into problems when they were moving all of her stuff out. They had to stop there in New Haven before they moved onto New York. 

She grinned as she looked over at him, she and Blaine were on the porch, stacking boxes for the boys to put in, the furniture was all out now. “Yes….. just keep working!” She called back, the sun catching the blonde in her hair, making it shine. It was a miracle…. She and Puck were happy, and so were Sam and Blaine. It was going to work out like it was supposed to, and it was because they waited, and did things right. Life was finally good. It felt amazing. 

_You’ll never love yourself as much as I love you_  
and you’ll never treat yourself right darlin’ but I want you to  
If I let you know I’m here for you  
Maybe you’ll love yourself like I love you, oh  
I’ve just let these little things  
slip out of my mouth  
‘cause it’s you, oh it’s you  
they add up to and I’m in love with you  
and all these little things 

_I won’t let these little things_  
slip out of my mouth  
but if it’s true, it’s you, it’s you  
they add up to, I’m in love with you  
and all your little things. 

_**Author’s note: So, yeah. I don’t know where this came from, I had planned to do a Blam oneshot for Guilty Pleasures during my rewatch a couple of months ago, but it wasn’t more fleshed out than that. Now here this is. I hope ya’ll liked, and there will be more Blam oneshots in the future, XD. They might not follow this fic but keep an eye out. HOW AMAZING IS ONE DIRECTION? OMG.** _


End file.
